Fungi are abundant in the world and play a major role in decomposing organic matter. While some fungi species are valuable, e.g. Saccharomyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae) which is widely used in fermentation, many species of fungi including molds and mildews can spoil and/or damage indoor and outdoor surfaces. Many fungi produce allergens and toxins that can harm humans, animals and plants. Candida albicans (C. albicans) can lead to infection, candidiasis (e.g. thrush, yeast infections, and onychomycosis), in humans. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention has reported that Candida is the “most common cause of healthcare-associated bloodstream infections in the United States” (cdc.gov/fungal/antifungal-resistance.html, citing to Magill, S. S., Edwards J. R., Bamberg, W., et al. “Multistate point-prevalence survey of health care-associated infections.” The New England Journal of Medicine 2014; 370:1198-208). Uncontrolled fungal growth is both an environmental concern and a health concern. In particular, it is important to address the potential growth and transfer of fungi in textiles, such as those found in hospitals, hotels, offices, homes, retirement communities, and military settings.
To fight fungi, a variety of antifungal reagents have been developed, however most are non-specific. A number of chemical agents have been shown to have antifungal activity, but can be detrimental to the environment—toxic to plants, animals and humans. Additionally, use of antifungal drugs may take long time and side-effects can be an issue. Fungi have also been known to develop resistance to antifungal drugs, such as fluconazole and echinocandins. A straightforward and effective alternative to conventional antifungal reagents is needed to limit the spread and impact of fungi.